


Flecks of Gold, an ancient Flower

by tentaclekitten



Category: Simoun (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Rimone enjoys cataloging the flowers of the past and spreading knowledge.





	Flecks of Gold, an ancient Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



It was the plants that were the most different, here in the past. The plants and the seasons. The summers were shorter, with less rain, while the winters lasted into what Rimone thought should be spring already and brought an unexpected amount of snow. There were a number of flowers that she recognized from ancient texts she’d studied, but there were even more plants she’d never seen before. 

That was probably the thing she missed most about her own time, the endless supply of books. She’d written a book herself for each year she’d lived in the past, but it wasn’t quite the same. Flying together with Dominura, she’d traveled far and wide in their Simoun, visiting many scattered villages to spread knowledge of the Simoun and the worship of Tempus Spatium. 

Rimone knelt to get a better look at the tiny silver flowers. They had gone extinct sometime between now and the future, and even the drawings she’d made wouldn’t survive until her original time, or at least she’d never encountered them. 

“Rimone.”

Looking up, she found Dominura smiling at her. The forest’s half-light, filtered through delicate leaves, complimented Dominura’s hair, giving it a deep shine. She picked one last flower before getting up. Together they walked, sharing a comfortable silence. 

Rising up on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against Dominura’s ever so lightly. Dominura’s arms went around her, steadying her. Rimone could feel the heat of her partner’s body through her clothes, warmth spreading from the places where Dominura’s hands rested on her dress. 

“Lets go home, we’ll scandalize the village elders,” Dominura murmured, her voice gentle and amused. 

They tumbled into bed, clothes dropped negligently on a chair. This kiss was shorter, more urgent than the ones they’d shared outside under the open sky. Rimone sometimes wondered if two Simoun Sybillae making love under the open sky would count as a prayer to Tempus Spatium, but there was no one around to argue theology with. Dominura was more concerned with practicalities, and the girls from this time were too much in awe of her to argue. 

She pressed her cheek against the soft curve of Dominura’s ample breast and sighed softly. She could never get enough enough of touching Dominura. Over time, she’d explored every inch of the older woman’s body, with her lips and fingers and eyes until she almost knew Dominura’s body better than her own.

Dominura’s hands were gentle in her hair, petting and brushing. Eyes fluttering shut, Rimone leaned into the touch without stopping her own caresses. Dominura’s nipples were much more sensitive than her own, and she’d wondered often if breast size influenced sensitivity, but there wasn’t really any good way to find out. It wasn’t as if she could ask a sufficiently large number of women about the size of their chest and the sensitivity of their nipples. 

She licked at Dominura’s right nipple, twirling her tongue around it in slow, teasing circles. Dominura’s skin was so warm, so soft, and the moans her attentions drew from her were the sweetest sounds Rimone’s ears had ever heard. A gentle tug on her hair and Rimone moved up to kiss Dominura again, soft lips against soft lips, their tongues gliding against each other.

Dominura’s hands glided over her back, caressing, trailing the bumps of her spine. A squeeze to her butt and Rimone giggled. In return, she fluttered kisses over Dominura’s face, nosed at her ear and nibbled her way down her throat. She moved more carefully once she reached the area affected by Dominura’s illness.

The little gold flecks on Dominura’s skin kept spreading. At first they’d only appeared on her arms and legs, but now there was a dusting of gold even on her neck. Rimone worried about her girlfriend. She’d never heard of an illness like this, and here in the past there were none of the resources they’d enjoyed in their old time. The doctors here didn’t do much beyond splinting broken bones and delivering babies. Now that girls had taken up flying the Simoun and doing Ri Majon in the sky, the blight on the last was fading and herbs were slowly developing healing properties, but it would be a long time before any sophisticated medicine would develop. 

Dominura’s fingers teased at her smaller breasts and Rimone moaned softly. Dominura had been her first, showing her all the pleasures of adulthood. A pinch to her nipple made her groan. It had taken a while to discover that Rimone’s nipples required a rougher touch, but nowadays easy knowledge allowed for easy pleasure.

She trailed teasing fingers down over Dominura’s flat belly, past the little patch of her between her legs. Dominura opened easily for her questing fingers, already slick and ready. With two fingers, Rimone explored the silky softness inside, drawing sweet moans and shaky gasps from her partner. She would have liked to taste, to lick and tease with her tongue, but she didn’t want to stop kissing either. 

When she’d first been partnered with the older Sybilla, she hadn’t truly understood the full extend of love that was possible between two people. Their bond had strengthened, deepened over the years, and by now flying together was as natural and easy as breathing. Their friends had told the truth when they’d said that deep love improved a pair’s flight. 

Shivering, Dominura came under her touch, fulfillment making her loud. Short puffs of breath, sweet moans and a gasp of Rimone’s name. Rimone kissed her partner’s quivering chest while Dominura recovered, more than happy to wait until it was her turn. She liked taking Dominura apart completely, liked to distract her from the pain of her illness, liked to focus her whole attention on just one goal. 

Through the window, the glowing light of a Ri Majon drawn in the sky drifted. It had been surprisingly easy to find pairs of girls eager and able to ride the Simoun, eager to learn how to offer prayers to Tempus Spatium. The land was healing, and the foundation of the country Rimone had been born into was firmly laid.


End file.
